


Under It All

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Sam is having nightmares and they are all leading her down a path that seems to be her death, but could the words mean something else? With the help of Danny, who is fighting strong urges to claim her as his, Sam starts to piece everything together.... Can she do it before something bad happens?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The water is warm

My skin is real cold

My heart is pounding

My soul is still

I take a deep breath

My eyes full of water

My lips turning blue

I don't want to die

But I feel I am through

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sighed as she lay back in the large green tub, the porcelain cold even with the warm water that filled it. It had been a long night of ghost fighting with the guys again and while she was used to it tonight had taken a slightly large amount of energy. Shaking her head she wondered how she was the only girl in the group. It was a strange and random thought, but she had been so sure that they would get a girlfriend, hell, they were all eighteen and only Danny had had a serious relationship. The room around her was slightly foggy with the heat from the tub and the chill in the air. The tiles on the floor matched the tub while the tiles around her were black with a lighter green mixed in. Normally she wasn't one to take a hot bath, but damn it was cold out there and she was freezing. Funny, because as the princess of darkness the chill had never bothered her before, not even when she had been around Danny when the halfa had thrown ice. The Far Frozen had never really bothered her either, so it was strange that she was cold now.

"Must have been that hit I took," she muttered. It might have been since she took a direct hit by a ghost this evening and it had been a cold one at that. Again she sighed. She was becoming someone she had never wanted to be, but with a lack of anyone else to inherit her parents' wealth she had been preened and groomed for a position that she never wanted to take. Her appearance had changed with the years and she had let her hair grow out after wearing it short and although most of her wardrobe still consisted of dark clothing she had been forced to wear a few pastels during events she had been forced into. She off course made sure those pastels were not pink or yellow. A shudder rippled through her. It was all because of Danny and Tucker too. The two men didn't know that as the years had gone by that her parents had become more and more concerned with her extracurricular activities. Namely ghost hunting

They had tried to dissuade her from the hunting task, but Sam was dead set on continuing. She was planning on telling all of her family as well as her two friends that she had talked to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton about working at Fenton Works in the near future. The pair had been ecstatic as upon learning of Danny's alter ego they knew that their son would continue their trade.

"Sam! Is that you?!" her mother called from outside her bathroom door. The Goth lying in the warm water let out a growl. Her mother had no decency! Hell, her family wouldn't even give her a moments peace! Calls had started coming in a few months ago, calls that the Goth had kept to herself. They were horrible and something she was sure the two men in her life didn't need to hear. She wished she had never heard them. "Sam!" came a higher shriek as her mother began to bang on her door, the black door shaking with the force behind her mother's small fist. Letting out another frustrated sound she hollered back.

"Who else would be in here, Pamela?!" Upon hearing the satisfying hiss of anger the Goth continued. "How many times have I said to not enter my room unannounced?!" She had stated locking her door with all the invasions of privacy that she had dealt with over the years. She had also started calling her parents by their first names. Seems that bothered them to no end and now that she knew that the Goth planned to continue doing it until she was gone from this house. The locked door burst open so suddenly that the raven haired woman jumped. It didn't take long for her to react though, her hand gripping the bar of soap to her right. Her mother ignored her and began to talk again.

"How many times have I told you no-" She was cut off as the bar flew past her ear. Sam intentionally had aimed a little to the left so as not to hit her mother... the first time anyway. "Samantha!" The woman in question reached for the next item, a pumice. It was lighter than the soap, but it would hurt with as strong as Sam was. She readied her next aim, her eyes narrowed at her parent. Her father had also done this, but never had he appeared in her bathroom because if he had he wouldn't be alive.

"GET OUT!" she screamed loudly. "GET OUT OR I WILL HIT YOU!" It almost appeared as if her mother wouldn't heed the warning until the air grew really cold and her mother's eyes flashed green before closing quickly. She then turned and walked off leaving Sam in shock as she gripped the edge of the tub. Water dripped down the edge of the tub and onto the black rug next to the tub. She knew what had happened and yet she had been rather shocked to say the least since her rescuer had gone home moments ago to sleep. Minutes later the door shut, the air returning to the normal chill. 'Thanks Danny.' Her friend always came through and she tried to be the same with him. She had fought beside him whenever he called, while Tucker, their other friend, wasn't always readily available. Getting out of the tub she felt the chilly air hit her warm skin before goosebumps appeared on her flesh.

Shivering slightly she reached for a towel, her fingers pulling the green drying cloth closer. Drying her long locks halfway before reaching for the black robe that lay across her black porcelain toilet she wrapped it around her slender form before heading into her room where the chill from moments ago remained.

"Danny, I know you're here," she whispered. It took a moment and he appeared before her, his face red as if he were too hot. "Problem?" she asked instead, ignoring his flush. He shook his head, his face growing redder by the moment. "So, is there any reason you showed up to overshadow my mother?" Hell, she wondered where he had taken her mother because she had been quick to get out of the tub after he had taken her over.

"I was coming over to check on you, with that hit you took and all when I heard the screams and figured I would help you out before your mother ended up with a black eye," was his long response. She nodded though she had never known her best friend to enter her bathroom like that. Normally he would let her cuss her mother out. Giving a mental shrug she figured he must have been really worried.

"It was more like you helped her out," she said with a soft smile. "Though I appreciate it, and I am fine." She walked past him to her dresser where she pulled out a few items, her sleeping attire. What she didn't see was that her best friend was turning redder, his eyes closing as he took a deep gulp. "There is no mark, just knocked the air out of me." She would show him, but there was no need and besides it had been her stomach, something he would see the next day. She wore a lot of tank tops, that particular scrap of clothing comfortable. She turned to him now. "I will see yo-" She noticed the tortured look in his eyes, though she couldn't tell what it was. "You okay?" She moved toward him, her robe gaping a little as she leaned closer.

"Y-Yeah," he muttered as he moved away from her, his face turning redder. "I'm just... I'll see you tomorrow!" He rushed out leaving the Goth alone with so many questions. She pushed back some of her damp raven hair that had blown forward with the halfa's sudden disappearance.

"Hmm..." Shrugging it off for the moment she headed for the bathroom to change. Better not to take a chance of one of her parents deciding to take another jab.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning as rain fell outside Sam's window the Goth lay there, her eyes open wide as the red numbers on her clock read 6:12am. It was early for the Goth, but for some reason she couldn't sleep. She couldn't figure out why she was restless, but for a moment she couldn't sleep. At first she had been sure that it had been a dream that had woken her up, but she couldn't for the life of her remember it. Shutting her eyes she heard the thunder rumble outside her window. She loved when it stormed. It was not only a cleansing for the air, but for her soul.

Rolling over she looked out the window, her naked lips twisting into a smirk.

"The water is warm, my skin is cold," she whispered. "My heart is pounding, my soul is still." They were words she had never heard, but yet she felt they were familiar... Where had she heard such words? Suddenly the skies outside lit up with a streak of lightning while the lights on outside went out. It was a black out and yet as Sam looked around she found that the darkness wasn't frightening. She had truthfully never been afraid of the lightning, nor had she ever been afraid of the dark.

She had been a truly different child and when she looked at her parents she saw no likeness, not in her appearance and not in the way she acted. Was she someone else's child? Sitting up her eye grew wide. There was no way that she had thought that! She was a Manson and there was no other way around that! Scrambling out of bed she headed for her closet, a small box hidden in the back of the large walk in revealed one word on it.

Questions.

It was a box full of her musings. There had been several over the years and as soon as she had been old enough to type most of it had gone on an internet journal. She had posted them under anonymous so that no one would know who she was, but still she kept this box full of all her writings, drawings, sketches and other things. Pulling out a small notebook she began to write the words that had come to her. She felt that there was more to these words. Looking at the words on her paper she repeated the words softly. What could they mean or maybe she was reading too much into it. Suddenly the whole ground began to shake, Sam falling back against a wall.

"Ugh," she muttered as she rubbed her head, but she didn't stay down long as she rushed to her window to look out. As soon as her window was pushed open a cold breeze entered her room, pushing the Goth back for a moment before she could see outside. There was a ghost in the distance and fighting them was Danny, his hands working to release blast after blast into the enemy. She turned and ran outside to help, her boots clomping on the wet ground as rain sprinkled on her. Most of the storm had passed, for now anyway. The lightning had stopped too, the skies still grey and gloomy, but it was safe for the Goth to rush toward her friend.

What she failed to notice was the paper of her journal ruffling with the strong breeze that blew in her room.

"Sam?" her mother questioned as she entered her teenage daughter's room. She noticed the journal on the floor and being the nosy mother that she was she reached for it. The page from earlier was the one looking at her. "Hmm..." Her mother began to flip through the pages when the sound of her daughter coming back up the walkway hit her. Taking the book with her she went to meet her raven haired child.

"I can't believe that you didn't call me!" Sam muttered as she walked toward her room, Danny in tow with her. His ice blue eyes were downcast as he muttered something to his friend. "I know that you can take care of yourself, but you have never not called for assistance." As they headed up the stairs Danny's eyes fell on Pamela, her frown alerting the pair to what the mother of the Goth was feeling.

"I have a feeling that I need to leave," the halfa muttered. Sam shook her head at him, whispering something about her mother was always frowning about them. "Yeah, I know, but I have a feeling this is more about you and not about us." She looked up and noticed that there was a sheet of paper in her mother's finely manicured fingers, the paper that of her journal. Her eyes narrowed and leaving the halfa there she stomped up the stairway, her boots coming down hard on the carpeted steps.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" she hissed angrily at her mother. The redhead just continued to glower at her. "I told you to stay out of my room!" Her mother threw up the sheet of paper, Danny slowly taking a step toward the pair of women. He knew he probably should leave, but something was telling him that he needed to stay, that Sam was going to need him.

"So you can write poems about committing suicide?!" her mother wailed back, her eye flashing with anger and pain. "What is so bad about your life that you feel like committing that awful act?" Sam's eyes grew wide. 'Suicide?' She never wrote about that!

"What are you talking about?" she questioned before remembering that her mother was invading her privacy and that as an adult she was entitled to. "If you would stay out of my room then you wouldn't make such stupid assumptions! In fact if you had tried to ever understand me then you would know that I am not SUICIDAL!" She looked over her shoulder at Danny, the halfa watching with a mixture of emotions. She knew that he didn't believe she was like that and yet that caution that entered his features gave her pause. What was going on here? Was he afraid?

"According to these words I think anyone can see that you want to kill yourself," her mother spat before reading the words. In that moment Sam watched another look come over the halfa's face. He was taking a step toward her and she thought that he meant to grab her, his eyes steady as they locked with hers. Did he think that because of those words that she meant to kill herself? She could see how her mother would think that because her mother thought her too gloomy, but Danny... He had known her their whole life so how could he think... She took a step back, her boot catching on the step and causing her to fall back, her head hitting the step with a resounding crack.

"No," she whispered as Danny leaned over her, her mother's voice just white noise as he reached out to touch her, his eyes worried as she tried to bat him away. "No." It was a struggle, but Sam managed to force herself up as her mother attempted to help the halfa in getting her to lay back down. "G-get away," she muttered as she reached for the bars that held the handrail in place. She could feel something warm on her head as it began to tingle, but she refused to even touch it as she pulled herself up. The room began to spin around her, but she still moved to stand, her feet feeling shaky as she finally managed to stand.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked, and she nodded as she moved to take a step, the world still spinning around as she finally got up the stairs, the halfa still following her. As Pamela made a move to touch her Danny reached out and grabbed the paper before taking Sam in his arms. She began to fight him, but he was concerned by the pale tone to her skin and the blood that had been on the step. Grasping her tighter he turned to Pamela. "I suggest you stay away. I think you should know that Sam would never do what you are implying." With that he turned and took the now still Goth to her room, his clone closing the door on her before locking it.

She was laid on her bed while his clone disappeared into her bathroom, her first aid kit in his hands when he returned while Danny began to check her head. She said nothing, her mind going over what he said to her mother and how he had politely told her mother off. Danny didn't think she was suicidal, though the words did sound like it. She was silent through the bandaging that her friend did for her, but as soon as he was done she opened her mouth.

"Sorry," she murmured. He looked at her and instead of pretending that he didn't know what she was talking about he just smiled. It was strange. Her friend had matured so much over the years. He no longer was the clueless boy he had been. No, Danny was a strong man, his body had filled out so much with all his ghost fighting, hell, even Dash had come to respect him and Paulina had really started following him. Most of the females in their school had started to stalking him. She smiled back. "I guess I just had o-" Suddenly she found his finger on her lips, the callused tip testimony to how hard he had worked.

"Sam, I know and it's okay." Simple words, but Sam felt them to her core. She hadn't looked at him like this before. He had been through so much with her and still had continued to stick by him. They had both gone through so much and look at them... They were stronger for it and as normal as one could be. Danny was stronger than he had ever given himself credit for. They stayed like that for a moment, his ice blue eyes locked with her amethyst ones. Danny leaned forward, his lips coming down toward her own and Sam knew that most people closed their eyes when they kissed, but for some reason she wanted to keep hers open. She wanted to see into his eyes as he kissed her.

Just as their lips touched the door began to rattle as Thurston, Sam's father began to bang on the door, his voice coming through loud and clear. Sam pulled back, her cheeks turning red with both anger and embarrassment. Danny glowered at the door, his heart hammering in his chest. He had kissed his best friend!

"Sorry," she muttered. "Stupid parents." He looked to her now and could see that she was just as frustrated as he was, her mood coming off of her like he knew his was. He could always read his friend. He knew what she was feeling and when she was in trouble. He knew where to find her when she ran off and he knew when she was looking for him. It was a solid connection, something he had never really noticed until recently. He had realized that he loved his best friend, or that he at least knew he liked her more than a friend did. He wanted her on a primal level and he also wanted to hold her close every minute he could.

"Well, I know how that is." She shook her head.

"Danny, your parents love you no matter who you chose to be," she said softly. "My parents will never understand who I am and I've been the same person for years." It was a sad fact that they had both witnessed. Sam would never be the child the Manson's wanted. "I can't wait to leave." He said something quite unexpected at that moment.

"Why wait?" She looked to her best friend in shock just as his own ice blue eyes widened. He hadn't meant to say that or he had and didn't realize he had said it aloud. "I don't know where that came from," he admitted. She smiled though. He was right! Why wait? Just then the sound of her lock clicking alerted them to the fact that they were about to have company.

"Will you help me?" she questioned. In that moment the pair of young adults made a choice. Danny nodded. He would help his friend. Taking her into his arms he phased out of the room just as the door burst open to reveal her parents. They looked around the room in disbelief as they realized no one was there. Their daughter had run away.


	3. Chapter 3

Pamela struggled to remain in control as she talked to the officer on the other end of the phone line. He wasn't being very helpful, in fact he was being quite the opposite. Unhelpful. He was telling her the same thing over and over about how Samantha was a legal adult and as that she could leave the house if she wanted. The redhead claimed that she had been abducted by one of her less than normal friends, something the officer had disregarded immediately.

"I want you to find them and bring her home," the redhead stated firmly only to get a negative response before the man on the other end hung up on her. "Well, how rude!" the mother of the runaway stated as she slammed down the phone. Her husband entered the room looking at her in question. "They won't do anything since she's of age to leave."

"Honey, why does it matter that she left?" her husband questioned. "She doesn't want to be the heir and truthfully she hasn't been anything but a rebel from the get go." Pamela's teal eyes grew wide in shock at her husband's words. She knew it was true, but she was still their daughter and when they died who would inherit their assets?! She couldn't imagine them going to a charity or anything like that! No, they had to go the only child, Samantha!

"No, Thurston! Our daughter was kidnapped by that weird Fenton kid!" The blond male looked rather shocked at her accusation. They knew that Danny was the infamous Phantom that had been protecting them, so for her to accuse him meant that she was accusing the hero of Amity as well. He wanted to shake his wife.

"Pamela, do you hear yourself?" he questioned coming to stand before her, his arms coming down on her shoulders. "You are accusing the hero of Amity of abducting our daughter." The teal eyes of his wife fell on him, the look in them one of understanding and for a second the male before her thought he had gotten through.

"Danny Phantom is a bad egg!" she hissed as she shrugged his hands off of her. "Even though he has been helping out the town he still is evil!" She took another step back her eyes growing even more crazy. "He robbed the town with that man, Freakshow and then... then..." The blond just shook his head. It seemed that his wife had finally cracked, her mind completely obsessed with their daughter. He just shook his head again as he attempted to talk her out of whatever her mind had come up with.

"Honey, Danny Phantom saves our daughter on more occasions then I can count. Sure," he said with a wave of his hands. "I thought he was bad given who his parents are, but now I can see that he's better. He's more competent than his parents." Pamela looked at husband and the look in her eyes wasn't a good one. She looked at him as if he had betrayed her. "Darling, you must understand that our relationship with our daughter has never been a good one and she's never wanted to stay here. She hates us and let's not pretend that we've been angels about this either."

"I want a divorce," was all the response he got as the redhead pushed past him. "You are not the man I fell in love with, and certainly not the man I married." The blond was in shock! 'How could his wife just walk away like this!?' Then it hit him, this was not his wife. This woman was someone else, clearly her mind was gone. He took a step back and decided that he needed the aid of someone he never thought he would need.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You need me to do what?" the overweight male in the orange jumpsuit inquired. Thurston looked around them, his large eyes watching for something, like he was being followed. They were in the Fenton Works basement so unless this person went through walls then they were safe.

"I want you to kidnap my wife and find out what's possessing her because I swear there is something wrong with her!" Jack looked at the man before him in question. He and Thurston had never seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but from what the man had come to him with... Well, let's just say that the man before him was spinning a tale a mile long because Jack knew his wife and knew that she was a crazy person on a normal day so what made this any different. "Please, Fenton. I want my wife back."

"I do-"

"Sure, she's always been a little one minded, but in the last few weeks it's gotten a little out of hand." Jack nodded. Danny had brought Sam over to the house and with a brief explanation took the Goth upstairs. He trusted his son and knew that if Sam were running away something big must have been happening over at the Manson house.

"Okay, I will kidnap your wife, if this is what you really want, but what am I looking for?" Thurston pointed out that his wife may be possessed, that the way she was acting was nothing like her and then the sudden interest to keep their daughter for longer than the 18 years they had planned on. There was defiantly something afoot. "So, you think she's possessed."

"Yes, she's done other things that were a little off, but I just blew them off. After all people change, but what she did going into our daughter's bathroom was a little too crazy as she knows how dangerous it is." Jack's brows raised. "Well, the last time she did it our daughter gave her a black shower." The man before him shuddered. "Pamela had black hair for a week. That was the week she stayed home since the hairdresser said they couldn't remove the kind that Sam had put in there, something about they would have to use enough bleach to make her hair fall out. My love doesn't do bald."

"Okay, but you need to keep this to yourself," the ghost hunter stated. Thurston nodded. There was no way that he would ever tell anyone how crazy his wife was, not just for her, but for him as well. He didn't need the pity party that people would be throwing for him. He gave himself a mental shake when he remembered the party their wealthy friends had thrown when it seemed that Sam wasn't going to be the good little rich girl they had raised her as. It had been down right humiliating! Leaving the other male Thurston decided he would go home and wait for the event to happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat back on Danny's bed, the halfa sitting next to her as they played a video game. That was all they had been doing since getting back to his house and she wasn't sure if it was because neither of them had a clue as to what do next or if neither one of them wanted to talk about it. She was really lost. She had this whole thing figured out, but she never thought she would just leave like that. Sam had planned on taking most of her stuff knowing that when she left her parents were going to girl-i-fy it. That wasn't something she wanted to happen since most of that stuff was from Danny.

Over the years the halfa had found several pieces of furniture that seemed to fit the Goth really well and had brought them to her. She wanted those things. Sure, they were just material items, but they had emotional strings for her. She needed to go back, but after what Danny had done for her, could she ask him to go back for something that probably meant more to her then to him? There was more. She had her art stuff in the closet and she wanted those too. Danny looked at her, his blue eyes questioning.

"What's up?" he asked, putting the game on pause. "I can see that something is bothering you." Sam looked down at the controller in her hand. Could she ask him to do that? Would it be selfish? The halfa reached out at that moment, his hand falling on her clenched one holding the right side of the black controller. She looked up, their eyes meeting, and decided that even though he would do it for her she wasn't sure she could ask him. "You want to go back for something, don't you?" Amethyst eyes wide she nodded in shock. How had he known that?

"Danny, it's not that impor-" His hand tightened on hers.

"Sam, if it has you worried then it is important. We can take care of it tonight when your parents are asleep, okay?" She just nodded. Her best friend knew her too well. Smiling she turned back to the game, her other hand reaching out to un-pause it.

"Time for me to kick your ass!" she declared. Danny smirked as he turned back to the screen, the two fighters on screen going at is as the pair pushed button after button to take the other down. All that was heard from that room was the sound of a pair of teens cursing the other out as each were taken down in turn.


	4. Chapter 4

As the moon rose high over head, the orb a glowing circle in the dark skies, a pair of shadows flew toward a darkened house. One of the shadows was holding the other as they descended on the large house, the other one clinging to her companion as if her life depended on it. On her head was a bandage, the long wrap like a halo on her raven locks. The bump had been bad enough to wrap, but not bad enough to take the small woman to a hospital.

"You know tha-" He shot her a look. Sam was feeling guilty for even suggesting the idea, but Danny was quick to shut her down. He was there for no matter what needed to be done and if this was important to her then it was important to him. Setting her down the pair walked to the space just below her window on the second floor. "Okay, so for tonight I just want my box," she stated. "I do want a few other things, but at this point not a wise move. I can get them tomorrow." The halfa next to her nodded as they made sure no one saw them lurking next to the house of the infamous Manson family.

"So I will fly you in, you grab it and then we will head out. No one will be the wiser." Sam nodded, hoping that he was right, but with how strange her mother had been lately she wasn't so sure. As they flew into her room the sounds from outside became muffled. Danny released the Goth, his eyes falling on the door as the raven haired woman walked over to her closet, her footfall soft. She knew her room well enough and didn't need the light to see while his own eyes were made for the darkness as he watched for any movement behind her closed door.

Sam looked at the still open door. It was strange that the closet door was still open, but it mattered not at that moment because all she wanted was her box and she would be on her way. As she leaned to grasp the box the sound of a door busting open caught her and Danny's attention. In that moment the halfa was at her side, grasping her and the box as he headed for the door. Instantly he went invisible as the sound of whoever had broke the door in ran up the stairs.

"Danny," she hissed. "That sounds like your dad." Indeed it did sound like his father's steps, the person stopping outside of the door just a few rooms down from Sam's. Phasing through the door they came almost face to face with Jack, his face covered in a mask, but still in his trademark orange jumpsuit. Sam could feel Danny stiffen and knew he was thinking the same thing.

One: Who else wore that orange jumpsuit and two: What was he doing in the Manson house?

They got their answer moments later as a scream was heard and Jack came rushing out with a flailing Pamela in his arms. The Goth in his arms raised a brow, her eyes watching with bemusement. So, Jack was there to kidnap her mother and her dad was just letting it happen? She could feel the halfa watching her and she shrugged. Not that she didn't care about her parent, but for some reason she wasn't about to step in when it was clear that her father was up to something because Jack Fenton wasn't one to pull off an act such as this.

"Um, Sam," the green eyed male hinted. This time she shook her head.

"I am not going to ask," she said simply. "What our parents do in their free time is their own business." Danny nodded, his face going red. Sure, he was old enough to know what went on in the bedroom, but he didn't need an image of his parents in that light. He was already scarred from their constant lovey-dovies that they did around the house now that it was just them and him. Jazz was in college and the one that had always been against them and their antics. With her gone they had gotten more touchy feely.

"You're right," he said pulling her back into her room and then out the window, the box clutched under his arm as they headed back to his house. "I never want to know that." She giggled as they disappeared in the distance, under them Jack shoving Pamela in the car before strapping her down. The redhead was trying to curse, but Jack was quick as he pulled some duct tape over her mouth. Her teal eyes flashed in warning at him, but she couldn't see his eyes very well so she wasn't entirely sure that he saw her look.

"He better be right," the heavy set male muttered as he slammed the door. "Otherwise she will remember this and I will be in some hot water." It was true since Danny had explained that when a ghost overshadowed someone they took that memory with them. Climbing behind the wheel he took off into the night with Thurston watching from his window. Turning from the view he climbed back into bed, his eyes closing as a smile twitched on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as they touched down Sam was taking the box, her eyes sparkling as she laid it down on the bed. Danny walked over to her, his form changing back to his human half as he watched her open the medium sized container. Inside were a lot of different things. There were drawings, sketches, books, photos, almost anything she could get in there was there. He reached over and picked up a small album as Sam pulled out a journal, the black book something like what Danny heard was for special phone numbers. His brow raised, but as he watched her pull out the sheet from earlier he realized it was for her poems or what was it she had said, her dreams.

"So, did you want to talk?" he inquired as he opened the book, the first image one of them as children. He smiled as he looked back at her. Her brow was raised. "You know, about your dream."

"Oh, yeah, that. I don't really remember anything major, just those words and a chill." He sat down on the bed and Sam took a seat next to him. "It was strange though because those words sound like they are missing something, even though I have never heard them." Danny nodded before flipping the page to find more images of them as kids, but next to some of the pictures were drawings of the same thing. He found his eyes back on her.

"Did you draw that?" he questioned pointing to the image. She nodded.

"I don't do real life though. Don't like being constricted. Anime style though, that is something I love to do." He inquired as to why she had never let him see it. "Danny, when have we ever really had time to sit down and talk?" He realized that she was right. There was never any time, not between her parents wanting him to stay away from their little girl to them fighting ghosts. "I started drawing just before I turned eight and kept it hidden after my mother attempted to throw away some of my art."

"Sounds like your mother. I bet she had a really good reason, right?" Sam let out a dark chuckle. She knew he was being sarcastic.

"Something like that." She reached over and turned the page. This time they were older, but it was still the pair of them. It had been until the second grade when Tucker had joined them. They had been happy, but Tucker had been so like them... an outcast with his love of technology. It had been a slight thing as kids and had progressed to the point that Sam had become a little wary of the man and his "woman". Not that Tucker was a bad person, no he had his good moments, but for the most part she had little to do with him, especially as they grew older.

"So," Danny said, the air around them getting thick with the lack of conversation. "What are you going to do about your parents?" Sam knew that he would ask this eventually and she didn't really want to deal with her parents. They never wanted her. Hell, she had heard them talking about it on several occasions where they hadn't realized she was awake and times when she was sure they knew she was there. It didn't just take words either. She saw it in their actions.

"Nothing." It was simple and true. "I am just going to get my stuff and move." Danny raised a brow at her.

"You could stay here, you know that right?" She nodded. She could stay with them, but with how she felt about Danny that wasn't a very good option. No, she had money and once she got back to the house with her stuff she could go. She could run far away and n- She looked over at her best friend. She couldn't leave him though. Danny was the only person in the world that she could count on.

"I know that I could, but I don't think that is a good idea." He looked at her sideways. "Danny, your parents don't need another person under their roof after just getting rid of Jazz." His eyes took on that look, that one where he was understanding what you said, but he didn't like your answer either. "I think I will find an apartment around here and that way I can still be close, but not intruding like I would if I were to stay here." Danny shook his head.

"I know my parents wouldn't look at it like that," was his response. Sam knew he would never understand, but as a child that was unwanted it was hard to want to place yourself back in that situation, but she could never tell him that. He would want to help and there was no helping how she felt. It was just the way she thought and it would always be that way. The halfa next to her seemed to know that she was feeling down because she suddenly found herself trapped in his arms as he hugged her close.

"Danny?" she questioned softly. He shook his head as he pulled her even closer. She just smiled and hugged him back. There was no need to talk, not now. They were both trying to get used to what was happening around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the next few days Sam managed to get her father to release her belongings, the older male actually fine with her leaving and she knew why. They hadn't really wanted her to stay, though he did tell her that he loved her no matter what. She shook her head as she sat in the middle of Danny's bed. The halfa had gone to battle a ghost, and although she normally went with him, that night she didn't really have the concentration needed for that task. Danny had understood and with Tucker with him there was no real need for her.

"Is there really a need for me at all?" she questioned out loud. She wasn't into the pity, but for some reason she had really taken a good long look at her role in life and was finding that she didn't really have one. Her parents never needed her, not the way a normal child was needed, nor did her friends really need her for ghost hunting, especially since they had Jazz as a backup. Her head popped up, her spine straightening. That was true! They had enough people to help fight the ghosts that haunted the town. She could use that money she had been saving to travel away from Amity! Danny would be upset though. She slumped again. She loved her friend, but that was part of the problem too. She loved him, but she would never cross that line, not for the one person who though fought with her still loved her more than her parents ever would.

Was she using Danny for affection? She gave herself a mental shake. No way! Danny wasn't the maternal love that she had been missing out on most of her life. Sure, her parents hadn't understood her most of her life, but at the same time she hadn't really needed them like most children. Most kids didn't have their path planned, hadn't been working as hard as she had to to ensure that her path went the way she wanted. Straight A's so she could get out of school on time or earlier. The only reason she had even stayed that last year was for Danny.

Saving money so she could move faster, though her grandmother had left her most of her estate since she had been the favorite relative of the Manson family. She needed to get out of here, at least out of his home and into her own place because this would only hurt worse the longer she stayed. She would have to watch the halfa find love with one of his choices, Valerie being the closest one to his own preference, though how the ghost hunter would react to dating a halfa was beyond her. Everyone knew his secret and he had gotten several date requests, but Danny hadn't seemed interested. She wasn't sure what had changed from before because the raven haired teen had been all about dating girls like Paulina and Valerie. Now they were lucky if he even glanced at them.

"What'cha looking so serious for?" came a male voice from behind her. She glanced over at the halfa entering his room through the window. She smiled, the grin not quite gleaming in her amethyst eyes. She turned around fully, her eyes taking in his roughed up appearance. She chewed on her lip as she winced. "It's not as bad as it looks," he stated. "I just happened to hit a bed of thorns." His smile was strong as he rubbed the back of his head. "And well, Tucker looks a little worse for wear himself." Sam wanted to giggle at that because Tucker hardly ever came out of a fray with the ghosts not looking as neat as he went in.

"Well, he deserves it with as many times as you've taken a hit for him." He pointed out that she had taken more than her fair share of hits as well. She brushed it off with, "Yeah, well, it was nothing compared to what you handle head on everyday."

"Not to change the subject, but I did inquire what made you look so serious." The Goth turned away from him, the thoughts from earlier crowding her mind. "What's up?" Now he came to join her on the bed, his hand falling on her shoulder in a comforting way. She didn't know what to tell him. The truth wasn't something that would make anything better at this point. No, it would just make it more awkward.

"Just thinking about my plans for the future." He looked at her questionably. "I had plans that I had been sticking with since I was a kid, but with this it changes a lot, but I have been thinking and I have come up with an alternative." He raised a brow, but waited patiently. "I plan on starting an apartment search tomorrow."

"I told you that you can stay here, my parents won't mind."

"But I will," she stated firmly. "I know that your parents would be okay with it, but I want to be on my own, it was part of the pl-" Danny looked hurt at her words and she hadn't even finished. Before she could say another word he stood up, his face hidden from her. Sure, they were old enough to be considered adults, but no matter how old one got some habits never changed.

"I guess that you've got your plan then and I can't change your mind so it's solid." She could hear the hurt in his voice and deciding that she could soften the blow a little bit she stood, her hand reaching out for his shoulder, as he had done for her moments before. Instead of reacting like her he stiffened before relaxing. She didn't understand what was wrong with him! She knew he wanted her to stay, but that was the friend in him, the part that wanted to help and she couldn't just allow him to do that.

"It will take a minute to find a good one, and you can help me if you want." He shrugged, still refusing to look at her. She couldn't figure out what was going on with the male before her. He had never pouted over something so small. Was he mad at her for wanting to move on? She was free and he wasn't her boyfriend or anything so what gave him the right?! She opened her mouth to rip into him, but sighing she decided it wasn't worth it. He was mad and fighting with him would only cause both of them heartache. "You could always visit, Danny. It's not like I'm moving to Antarctica." This time he looked at her.

"The thing is that I wanted you to stay here with me," he admitted. Her brow rose in question. "I just really l- like and care about you." She waited, her mouth going dry at his words. She had been sure that her best friend was going to say he loved her, but she must have been mistaken, right?

"What are you trying to tell me, Danny?" He turned a slight red color.

"Just saying that you are my closest and best friend," was his short response. As if that was supposed to make her stay. "I worry about you." She wanted to huff and puff at that, but she knew that he was only telling her how he felt and she couldn't make him feel any different even if she wished it.

"I know and you are mine, but at some point we will have to live in separate worlds. You will marry and then have kids while showing them how to fight ghosts," she said with a sad smile. "You won't be able to have the same relationship with me as you used to. Girlfriends, wives, they don't always like another woman, friend or not, hanging around all the time." Danny shook his head, he didn't want that. He wanted the woman before him, but it was like she couldn't see it... Then again he wasn't being very clear about it. "Anyway," she said with a yawn. "I'm tired and since I need to get up early tomorrow, I might as well get some rest."

"Okay, good night." She smiled, leaning over she gave him a hug before heading toward the bathroom to change. This wouldn't be her last night here, but she might as well make sure that before she had to leave to make the most of all the time she got with her halfa.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night Danny awoke to Sam shivering next to him, her small form shaking so violently. He touched her skin, the normally warm skin burning up like a fire were under the Goth's skin. She refused to wake up as he shook her and with every second she continued to sleep Danny grew more worried. He could feel her clothing sticking to her pale skin even in the darkness that surrounded them. Thinking quickly he pulled her into his arms and headed for the bathroom, all the while Sam began to mumble something, but she didn't move. She didn't struggle in his arms or fight him... She didn't cling to him either. He couldn't hear the words that were leaving her lips, but they sounded familiar...

"...the...is...warm..." He couldn't worry about that right now. He sat her in the tub, her body growing warmer by the moment. He knew that the cold water wouldn't help as much as what he was planning to do on top of that, but he needed to get her colder and now! Leaning over he turned on the cold water, the water bursting out like a mini waterfall, the sound filling the room. Shutting the door he transformed, his night clothing changing to his black and white hazmat suit, his ice blue eyes becoming green for only a second as he concentrated his ice powers, his green eyes changing again to a light blue as they glowed.

The water began to harden, chunks of it appearing on the surface, Sam's once fevered cheeks dimming slightly. He only needed to do it until her temperature went down, but before he could do anything more her eyes opened, the look in them one of confusion as she attempted to sit up. He was quick to move, her teeth already chattering with the chill, but what she said was so bizarre.

"I take a deep breath, my eyes full of water. My lips turning blue. I don't want to die, but I feel I am through."

I can feel the anger

I can feel the rage

The water cleanses me

It washes my soul

I wonder at the serenity

The relaxation of it all as I slip away


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later found the halfa sitting on the side of his bed, Sam tucked warmly under his comforter. He didn't know what to do now that she had passed back out again. The Gothic beauty was breathing normally, her temperature back to normal and yet he could feel that she was different. Something had happened, something that was happening to the Goth and Danny was at a loss for what was happening.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked the sleeping woman. She didn't answer of course, but he didn't expect her to, he just wanted to voice his worries. She was asleep, his best friend, his soulmate, was resting, and right now that was a good thing. She was healing, or so he hoped. At that moment she began to mutter, her words belligerent as she groaned and began to throw off the blankets. Danny quickly moved over her, his ice blue eyes confused as she settled quickly, her body stilling under him. Her breathing became normal again, her mouth still as she lay there sleeping again. "What was that?" As he looked down at her he felt his heart stop. Her lips were just inches away and they looked so inviting.

It had been an urge that he had suppressed for a while, the need to claim those lips, though they had been claimed in the past, the times watching male after male seek her attention, had made him crazy with envy. It had been Tucker that had made him realize, though at first he had blown it off, denied that he felt anything but friendly emotion for the teen that had been his friend for as long as he could remember. She had been so lovely, so beautiful in her ways and yet so annoying as they had grown up together. She was pushy, bossy, and just all around mean at times, but she had also been so much more than he had thought possible for one person. At a young age she had made so many decisions that even older people had found confusing.

He had remembered when she had told him at the age of five that she wouldn't work, no, she would be a singer. Then at six she would also be an artist, and then finally at eight that she would be a writer, but not before turning ten and claiming she would be all those things. It was around that time that she had also decided to be an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. It had been shocking since she had long before decided not to wear anything but black as well as a few other dark colors. Nothing pastel or girly had been able to make her cut, though her mother tried on multiple occasions to push it.

Suddenly it occurred to him that he was sitting on top of his best friend, the one that had just been too hot to touch and now too cold, the strange words coming back to him. 'I don't want to die, but I feel I am through.' Was Sam keeping something from him? Did she have a sickness or was it something else? She had said that those first words had come from a dream, something she hadn't seen anywhere else. Maybe these words were like that too... Taking one last look at her he headed for the bathroom. He needed a bath and needed to clean up after their mess.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam found that her body wouldn't stop, the feeling, the chill coming over her body and making her fingers shake as she held them before her ice blue eyes. ICE BLUE?! How had that happened?! Looking down she found herself looking at her mirror of herself. It was different though. Her hair was no longer raven in appearance. No, it was a light blue while her eyes were ice blue. What was going on with her?!

You are one of us.

I can feel the anger

The Goth looked up, her blue eyes looking in the darkness around her when it changed. It because what appeared to be an icy wonderland. There were large icicles everywhere, in fact she couldn't see anything but those crystals. Taking a step forward she remembered what she had been looking for when the ice had appeared around her. Who had spoken to her?

You are one of us.

I can feel the rage

Again, the same words, but a different voice this time. Taking a step forward she ran smack dab into a large ice block. Muttering something dark under her breath she tried to walk around it only to find another one. Looking around her in a complete circle she found more of them popping up, blocking her in, but that's not what drew a gasp from her. Inside each of the blocks were shadows, darkened items in them.

You are one of us.

The water cleanses me

Taking a closer look at the ones before her she realized they weren't items, but people. Their eyes closed, but they had light blue hair and were pale in appearance. She wanted to know where the voices were coming from and at the same time she wanted to know who these people were in the ice blocks. She got one answer as the woman before her opened her ice blue eyes to mutter the phrase.

You are one of us.

It washes my soul

"What the fuck?!" Sam cried as she fell back.

You will become as we have, the powers flowing through you, killing you and rebirthing you. Death awaits you with a dark future of eternal life imprisoned.

I wonder at the serenity

The relaxation of it all as I slip away

Sam shook her head, her body stiffening even as she willed it not to. She felt it in her fingers first, a painful chilling sensation that crept up her arms. It was moving so fast that she didn't have time to react, to run. Within minutes she found herself encased in ice, her body still in the sitting position. "No!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat up with a muted scream, the warm body next to her shifting as she felt the chill in her throat. It was like ice coming up as she closed her lips in attempt to stop it, but all it did was fill up her mouth.

"Sam?" came a groggy voice as Danny wrapped his arms around the shaking form of the Goth. "Are you okay?" She shook and then nodded her head before finally having to release the cold from her mouth. At that moment Danny's ice blue eyes grew wide. "What the fuck?!" The raven haired woman began to cry at that moment, her eyes filling with tears so quickly as she fought to make the halfa release her. She was so scared at the same time the fear was that she wasn't going to die, but that there was a chance Danny would be affected too.

She wasn't blind. The halfa was the closest person to her and she was one of his few close friends too. This would hurt him and wasn't sure if it would cause something else to happen with it. The domino effect. She would like to think that he was going to be able to handle losing a friend, but she knew from seeing his future without family was a rather bleak one and not one that she would have him experience.

"Sam, we need to find out what's happening," he whispered while at the same time pulling her closer to him.

"I'm dying," she whispered, almost too softly for him to hear her, hear her he did, his face moving away for a moment. "I'm dying to be reborn." Danny blinked in confusion. He didn't understand and Sam began to explain, her voice soft and shaking softly. She hated being weak and having to explain something that scared her wasn't easy. She didn't want to be encased in ice, living forever though she would already be dead.

"So, now we have more words to your poem," the halfa stated. "More understanding of what is happening to you, but no idea how it happened." She almost nodded when it struck her what might have done this. It had started right after that battle with the creature that had managed to hit her. She pointed it out to him. "That would make sense. Now, we have all the answers except how to cure you." That was it. So easy when Danny was helping her. Yet it was always that way with her and the halfa before her. He helped her exist when there had been days she wasn't sure she should exist.

"Thank you, Danny." He looked at her in confusion. Why was she thanking him when all he did was help figure something out, nothing big. He looked at her, his ice blue eyes searching the amethyst ones, his eyes drawn into the haze of her marble orbs. He could feel the urge to move closer coming over him as he leaned forward, his eyes now looking at the lavender lips of his friend. She even wore the lipstick to bed, something else he had never noticed. All was forgotten though as his lips touched hers, the feeling of her soft petals the only thing he could feel. He was sure that she would pull away, but to his surprise she leaned in, the pair reaching and grasping each other as if to ensure the other couldn't escape.


	7. Chapter 7

It was days later when they finally found something, something that would explain her symptoms and what the monster was that had struck her. Danny and Sam stood before Frostbite, the Far Frozen leader nodding his head before handing them a book, the blue cover of the hardback book almost the color of the ice that was his arm.

"I believe the creature you have described is the one that tormented us long ago..." he faded off looking rather puzzled. "We had thought it was gone, but it has no real form." The Gothic woman's raven brow lifted at his words.

"But the ghost we fought had a form. She was a human looking female with long blue hair, almost like Ember's own flaring locks of teal." The large white furred male shook his head. "I don't understand." He nodded toward the book. Sam took it from Danny, her long slender fingers turning the page as the creature before her listed a page and a name. It took her only moments to find the page, the creature looking before her similar to Shadow, the ghost that was apart of Johnny 13, but different. It was blue in appearance and actually had a shape that was more humanoid.

"It's name is Frigid." He reached over and turned the page. "It was once human, a cold hearted human that cared little for others or itself." Sam looked at the page to find herself looking at a woman, her long white hair blowing around her as snow covered her legs to the knees. "She was a beautiful woman, but so cold hearted that she killed her own parents...and her betrothed." Again a page was turned. Before them was the carnage, pictures of her parent's and the house they stayed in and then the picture of the crime scene.

"Wow," Danny said, his face turning a shade of green as Sam forced her eyes away from what had to be the most gruesome thing she had ever seen...or so she thought until they turned the page. "Fuck," the halfa hissed as he covered her eyes as Frostbite turned the page. "What happened to her? How did she die?"

"Is it not obvious, great one? She died in the snow." The image before them was of a small woman, her entire body encased in ice, her eyes still open. Sam could feel a chill skitter up her spine. That was same way the others had been encased, the way she herself had been encased.

"Was she dead or just frozen?" The white furred male looked down at the Goth, his eyes thoughtful.

"I do not know. Because she was such a terror they didn't release her from the ice block." He turned the page for them to see a map of the Ghost Zone... a part they had never seen before. "She was taken past here to a place far more frozen, far more cold and isolated. They wanted no chance that she would be released, but it seems that her soul has departed from the body and found a way back."

"What can we do to get rid of her?" Frostbite sighed, the sigh one of frustration. This did not bode well for them if he was feeling that way about that particular question. "Is there a way?" He nodded.

"You must freeze her soul and get her back to her tomb. I must know how long she has been free?" Sam looked thoughtful as Danny looked to her. He couldn't quite remember how long ago it was and it seemed that Sam was at a loss. "Great one," he said. "If she is free for more than thirty days then her power will be great. She only needs a new body and I fear that she has found one in your partner." The halfa's eyes grew wide as he looked to Sam who was looking rather worried now.

"What happens if she gets her full month?" Frostbite opened the book again, this time both halfa and Goth leaning close to see. Before them was an image of a woman, this time she resembled Frigid, but she was younger... and of a different body build. Her eyes glowed in the picture and Sam was sure she was seeing things, but blinking didn't clear it away as a smirk twisted the blue lips of the woman staring at them. "Danny?" she whispered drawing his attention. "Is she smiling?" The white haired male leaned closer and seeing nothing shook his head.

"Sam?" he questioned as she began to sway. Before she could hit the snow Danny had her in his arms as Frostbite leaned over to touch her forehead, the book handed off as the Far Frozen creature looked worried.

"It's almost too late. She has taken on the fever and that is just one of the last few steps." He looked to his friend, the halfa that had saved them long ago and continued to protect both his Earth and their Ghost Zone. "She has only a week, less than that maybe." Danny wanted to hit the male before him and at the same time he just wanted to scream! How could the world want to separate them when they had yet to have a chance. It just wasn't fair! Looking at the Goth in his arms he sighed, her serene expression just a mask. He knew she was hurting. Had known even though she wouldn't tell him.

"I need to get this task done, but I can't willingly drag her into it." He looked at the male hopefully. "At this point I trust no one with her life more than you, my friend." Frostbite didn't hesitate to take the raven haired beauty from him. "I will be back," he promised her. "I won't let you go, Sam. I won't fail you." Leaning forward he gave her a soft kiss before rushing off. The white furred creature watched him go as the woman in his arms let out a groan. Looking down he could see the dark red flush that was taking over her cheeks. He wished he could ease her pain, but there was nothing he could do but make her more comfortable and wait.

"Dannnnyyyy," came the drawn out name. 'Danny, don't leave me.'


	8. Chapter 8

A few moments later found Danny heading for that area on the map, his white hair flying back as he rushed to find the person that was harming the woman he loved, the woman he feared he couldn't live without. Biting back the fear that she would be lost to him he forged on, looking for a sign of a tomb, the place that no one had really depicted in images or had any knowledge of what it looked like, but knew that it was out in this frozen wasteland. He didn't know where it could be, but judging by the image of this place on the map it wasn't very big so there wasn't very many places it cou-

"What the fuck?" Looking down he found that there was something rather solid under the feet of snow... "Could it be?" No, there was no way that he had already found it! Bending down he was grabbed by a frozen pair of fingers, the blue hand slender like a woman's but so thin that it had to be... "Shit!" he cursed as he yanked himself free of the finger, the nails leaving holes on his black suit.

"Eh...eh..." came a groan as the hand disappeared below the snow. Danny had wanted to fly to find this tomb, but upon entering the wasteland had found the raging blizzard to make that impossible and crazy to even attempt, but if there were more of these disembodied hands under the snow then he was going to be here for a long time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Frostbite looked down at the woman hours later, the small Goth turning a tint of blue, light like a blue sky, but still there. This wasn't a good sign, though her fever had broken only moments ago, the Far Frozen creature was worried with the new symptom. She had been in so much pain, the only words leaving her mouth over and over ones that called for the Phantom that had left her in his care. He really wanted to help her, but he knew there was nothing he could do for her. She was going to have to fight.

"He is working, little one," he promised. Sam turned over, her body beginning a light shaking. It was only minor, but he knew that it would only get worse. Her temperature was dropping and soon her body would die and be reborn. "Great one, we need you to hurry." He grabbed a hot cloth and laid it across her forehead, the other Far Frozen standing close watching her with unease. They all knew what would happen if she changed... None of them wanted that!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I looked around me, the ice melting, but it didn't seem to disappear fast enough for me. I wanted it all gone and yet as I was encased up to my knees, keeping me still. I yearned to rush over to the icicles that had become bars slowly, the air around me dropping temperature. I had been fighting, but Danny had left me!

He didn't want to listen to you. He wanted to do it on his own like most men!

That wasn't true...well...he did want to go and do it on his own, but not because he didn't want to listen to me. No, he thought I was gone.

But he could have waited.

He thought there wasn't enough time! He's right though! I can feel you trying to creep into my mind and my heart, but I don't want you! I want you to go away! The air around me begins to grow thick with death. I know that feeling all too well since we fight death all the time.

Ah, such an optimistic girl, but alas, he wanted to fight without without realizing that without you there is no fight!

I could hear her dark laughter and knew that she was right. The soul of my tormentor was already in me. Fully encased and once he said those words that were on the wall, the ones that I had been seeing in my dreams it would be done, but if we said them together it would be different. We were doomed if I didn't get my happy ass out of here!

He is almost there, Samantha. He will soon step into my doors and see those words hanging over my tomb... It will be over and you will be my new permanent host!

It's not over! We will stop you! 

I began to struggle more and more on my shackles, the ice cracking slightly as I remembered that the love of my life was out there unaware that he was about to kill me and himself! I knew he would be devastated and the worse that could come from that was Dan! Struggling even more, an aura of black surrounding me as I fought to release my legs. I had to get-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat up, the heat of the cloth long gone as the chill of her body turned it to ice. It fell at her side, some of the ice cracking. Frostbite was out of the room, a good thing for the Goth since she doubted that he would help in her escape. He would know where she wanted to go and he would follow Danny's orders. Jumping down from the bed found her almost falling face forward as she slipped, her feet feeling strange with all her weight. Throwing out her hands she felt a scream escape as ice flew from her fingers.

It didn't stop her movement much. Sliding forward she closed her eyes and wished that she wouldn't fall, the moment the words hit her thoughts she stopped. The momentum from earlier gone. Opening her iced over amethyst orbs she found that she was still. Looking down she found that her feet were inches off the ground. Her feet that were encased in ice boots, ice blue in appearance while her outfit had been replaced with a short dress in the front with a long trail in the back. It was torn up like something that had just barely survived. Then her mind went to the story and how he had said she hadn't cared about herself so it would make sense that her outfit were worn out.

Forgetting for the moment she rushed out into the winter storm that seemed to be plaguing the area. She was thrown back by it since in the times that she had come with Danny to the Far Frozen there had never been any storm of such intensity. For some reason though she felt nothing of the weather around her, her boots crunching under her as she ran over the snow. It was strange. There was no sinking into what appeared to be heavy snowfall around her... It had to be Frigid. She was a snow ghost, that had to be what she was...now to figure out what powers she had gained with this invasion of her body and how to use them to save Danny!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny dodged another hand that struck out of the snow, but he failed to leave the spot. He had a nagging feeling that the tomb was where the hands were coming from, as Sam had told him of the other occupants who had died for this creature, this former female to survive. She had told him that the others hadn't worked out, that was the feeling she had gotten from the whole thing, the dream and the words. She still didn't understand what the words had to do with it.

"Danny!" came a cry, one that sounded familiar to the half. Looking up, turning his attention from the hands that continued to reach for him, the groans growing louder as the figure running toward him grew closer. "Danny!" He began to run toward the person, the sound of Sam's call finally reaching him so he could tell who was running at him.

"Sam?!" A pause as he ran faster, the hands still reaching for him, though in the back of his head he was registering something wrong with the situation, his heart was just shocked, worried and full of other feelings that distracted his thoughts. As she grew closer he began to slow, his green eyes picking up on the small Goth's look of fear. What was she afraid of? Her black skirt blew around her as the blizzard that ragged in that area blew her to the side a little. She seemed to be unconcerned with the chill that had entered his body long ago, his ghost half colder than his human so less affected by the chill, but Sam- "Sam is now half ghost." Why hadn't it hit him before. The fact that a ghost was taking over her, not overshadowing her, but actually taking over her form hadn't hit him, really hit him.

She would be like him, a halfa, but hers would be deadly. She would be forced out of her body, her mind on lock down as this ghost took over. When she finally made it to him, he realized that she was on top of the snow, the snow that was full of dead bodies! Reaching down he pulled her into his arms, the Goth shifting after that to point to a place in the distance.

"The tomb is over there," she breathed, her small form shaking slightly. "If we get there and you say the words then I should be safe." He wanted to ask her what made her think that would work, but at the look of her small form chilled to the bone he figured the questions could wait until she was at least out of the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam rushed down the hill, her now glowing eyes searching the snow clouded world for any sign of her boyfriend. She had to find him before he did the wrong thing, before he muttered those words. Rushing forward her eyes found the cave easily, but as she spotted it she heard the sound of someone speaking, the sound of Danny's voice reaching her ears, his words deep, but not the words above the tomb... These were questioning.

"Are you sure this is right?" came his voice again, her feet sliding over the ice as hands reached for her, their reaching fingers being crushed under her ice boots, the sounds of screams sure to alert the occupants of the cave, but Sam was beyond caring as she rushed to aid her love, his obvious discomfort making her sure he wouldn't do what the person with him was asking. "I don't know how this will help you... I mean it seems strange that it would required someone who had nothing to do with the curse."

"I'm sorry that he didn't have the whole story," came a response, the voice Sam's own voice, her eyes going wide as she rushed into the cave, the voices further than she thought. Running through the halls she hoped that she wasn't going to be too late and as she opened her mouth to call out she realized she had no idea what would happen should she call out to Danny. Would the other Sam hurt him? Could she risk his life?

"The history is all wrong about Frigid. Her name was Frigid, a name that her parents gave her because where they came from." Danny looked at Sam, his expression one of neutrality and yet he was really looking to see what was going on with her. He saw Sam, the raven hair the same, yet the look in her eyes was different and yet he knew with her being taken over there was a chance that she looked different. Somehow it was odd, that look in her eyes. He was assuming that with her new look that she would change. It had seemed that with the takeover that this woman, this ghost, that there was a change in the host. That she changed appearance. And yet with Sam there was no change. Nothing. She looked as she had before.

"Her parents didn't know what to do with her when she was born, her appearance not what they had expected and yet when she began to talk and move on her own it became worse. They treated her like some parasite. As if she weren't their daughter, couldn't be their daughter. They didn't even tell her they loved her." Danny took a step back now, the rage in the Gothic woman's voice. It didn't sound like his Sam at all. Sure, the raven haired beauty had a temper, but not like this. No, this woman before her wasn't Sam. "We must go. You have to say the words to save me!" she cried out suddenly, her slender fingers reaching out to grasp his arm.

"Um...maybe we should go back, you know to Frostbite's for more information..." he faded off, his mind working over what he should do knowing that the woman before him wasn't Sam. If he pissed her off and she attempted to take him down he was more than likely screwed. This was her ground, not his, so she would have an advantage that he didn't have. Her eyes narrowed at him, the orbs a lime green that flickered back to amethyst moments later. "I would hate for something to happen to you just because we did something wrong," he stated, his hand falling on hers. She blinked, a look of confusion coming over her façade.

"You care that I could be hurt?" she whispered, her tone one of awe. Danny nodded, a thought going through his mind at that moment.

They didn't even tell her they loved her. This might be what could stop her, the fact that she had been unloved versus the fact that someone showed they cared. She shook her head suddenly, her eyes narrowing again.

"You don't really care! You would rather save yourself!" She yanked him down the halls of the cave, the sound of water dripping the only other sound besides their footsteps. Danny opened his mouth and began to talk to her, the words that she had spoken coming back as he asked more questions. "You don't care about Frigid. No one cared about her and as a stranger to her plight you couldn't understand."

"Understand her plight?" Danny questioned as he thought of all the years he had suffered as not only a human teen, but then as a halfa. The secrets that he had kept, the people he had hurt and the fact that as a freak he had suffered. "Listen here," he said, his voice low. "You may not have known parental love, but I did and when I became who I am now I lost that!" Around a corner Sam crept, her feet floating slightly because of the ghost powers that flowed through her blood. "I became something they hunted and if that wasn't bad enough my powers weren't under control for the first year I had them so while in public I became a ghost and when I needed them they failed me."

"Who ar-" He held up his hand, his frustration brimming at her pity party.

"You were hated without reason, though look at you now!" he practically thundered. She took a step back while Sam took another step forward. "You let their hate change you into what you are now! You're a hateful bitch!" The Goth hiding behind them let out a gasp at the words leaving the halfa's mouth. She couldn't believe the words that were leaving his mouth, the curse words that he had never really used. "I had my parents' love for fourteen years before becoming something they hated, something they wanted to dissect and study," he spat. "I was turned into a halfa, powers that I had no idea how to use causing me nothing but grief and while there were times that I just wanted to curl up and die I used those powers for good!"

In his mind he could see that he had done good and bad with his powers. All the times he had used them to get back at people who had done him wrong, the times that Sam had warned him against. The times he had used them to a point that he was sure he was going to die. He had had friends when his family hadn't been able to be there for him.

"You should have used those powers for good and stopped pitying yourself. It got you nothing by a cold death...alone." Frigid blinked, his words having changed from talking about her to talking to her. He did understand her. He knew the pain...he had experienced the good and the bad and here he was fighting for someone who obviously meant a lot to him.

"She stuck by you in both times, didn't she?" Danny blinked.

"Yes, she did. I guess we both did." He smiled softly, his mind on the woman that he wasn't aware was just feet away from him. "Even when I was a jerk and rather clueless she still stuck by my side." Frigid found herself looking up at him now, her eyes flying to her feet where her form was melting, the form that she had taken changing. Freaking out she forced her old form back, her ghost form. She didn't want to melt!

"Danny," came a soft familiar voice. The halfa turned to find Sam, well, a different looking Sam, her eyes a lime green as she approached. "Thank god you are safe," she whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"Sam, how...why?" She pulled back to look at him, Frigid standing and watching as the wind whistled around them. She saw the love in his eyes. She saw the love in Sam's eyes and knew that this was the end. The Gothic woman whispered to him why she had come. Explaining quickly what she knew. They turned back to where Frigid stood. She didn't seem too worried, her expression one of calm now even as she watched them.

"We must do it now," Sam stated, her eyes locking on the tomb that was behind the other woman... The woman who looked similar to her. Danny nodded, his eyes locking with the woman before him. He could see that the fact that he had suffered like her, that he understood the pain and yet knew so much more because he had experienced all the love that she hadn't. She nodded, her acceptance a shocker as she waited for them. He looked to Sam, his girlfriend, and nodded. They turned to the other woman, her eyes closing as she waited.

"The water is warm

My skin is real cold

My heart is pounding

My soul is still."

Frigid felt the ice begin at her feet, her ankles chilled, but she couldn't feel the real cold, the cold that she had felt when she had died. Danny and Sam watched as the ice came up from the ground, the silvery liquid hardening as it encased the female's feet. Sam squeezed his hand, her fingers grasping tightly. She felt pity for the female before her and yet the knowledge of hearing Danny's own sacrifices and pain entered her mind. She had known that it had been hard, but she had never really heard it from his lips. He hardly ever complained about it, not like that.

"I take a deep breath

My eyes full of water

My lips turning blue

I don't want to die

But I feel I am through."

They watched as the ice moved up, like water coursing backwards up her legs, but she didn't move. She just watched them, waiting. She allowed it to move up her body, not struggling as they continued the poem, the words making the ice move up further her body.

"I can feel the anger

I can feel the rage

The water cleanses me

It washes my soul

I wonder at the serenity

The relaxation of it all as I slip away."

They watched as the ice covered her whole form, the ice covering her from head to toe. She was in that ice, the thin layer of ice showing her form rather easily. Sam approached the ghost, her footsteps echoing around them. Danny watched as she touched the ice, the power that had once held her soul escaping from her fingertips. It made the ice thicker, but the woman in the ice smiled, her eyes closing as the ice grew thicker and made her form less visible. Danny approached her, his hand falling on her shoulder. Sam looked at him, her appearance reverting till she stood before him as her human form, her amethyst orbs gleaming at him.

"I think she's okay now," Danny whispered. Sam nodded. She believed that because the eyes that had looked back at her were not angry. "Let's go."

"When did you realize that she wasn't me?" the Goth questioned him, her eyes staring into his green ones.

"I didn't realize at first, but I felt something was wrong. She was like you, looked like you, sounded like you, even was all about other causes like you, but under it all she wasn't you. It was the look in her eyes that made me wonder, then the fact that while you had been having changes with the takeover of your form..." She smiled at him, her finger coming to rest on his lips before she leaned up on tiptoe to kiss him.

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned back.

"I love you too, Sam." Taking her into his arms he headed out of the cave only to find that the blizzard was gone...the snow still, no hands reaching for them. It was over. Frigid was back where she needed to be and at rest too. Smiling at each other he took to the skies. It just goes to show you that unless you know someone under it all that you never really know them.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~Epilogue~~~~0~~~~0~~~~0~~~~~

Pamela looked around, her teal eyes wide as she wondered where she was. As she looked around she found herself looking at a portal, one that looked suspiciously like the portal that her daughter had in a picture with the Fenton boy and her other friend. It was closed, but even in the dim lighting of the room it was easy to see with the lights that were the control board. Looking around in the other half of the lab that was more in the dark.

'Am I in the Fenton home?' she wondered. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here... Hell, she didn't remember much from the past few weeks. She had remembered talking to her husband...but she couldn't remember when. She tried to remember what had happened, what had brought her to this place.

"So you're awake," came a female voice. She turned her eyes to find a woman before her, the young woman's green eyes seeming to glow in the darkness around them. "You lucked out." Pamela wanted to ask why, but in that moment she realized that she could see through the other woman, the panels behind her viewable through her body.

"Y-You're a-a-a gh-" Before anymore could be uttered the redhead passed out, her eyes rolling back up into her head just moments before the sound of a door opening filled the room followed by the sound of two men talking before another voice joined the conversation.

"Why would you do that?!" came a woman's shrill, angry voice. "You should have talked to me about this first, Jack." The sound of said man groveling was heard, but he came back with his explanation as the other man made his contribution to the conversation. "You gave him approval for this?!"

"Well, she was acting out of character," came the response as the trio entered the room, the ghost disappearing quickly into the now open portal. "She never talked about the things she was and she was never that hateful!" A snort was heard as the lights flooded the once dark room.

"Your wife is always hateful! She hated our son before ever getting to know him!" came the female's voice as she walked over to unconscious woman. "Why you even let Jack help you and why he even agreed..." She faded off as she looked at the woman who began to groan as she reawakened.

"W-Wha-" She blinked, her teal eyes coming to rest on the three people now standing before her. "Thurston?" She looked over at Jack and Maddie, her confusion evident in her eyes. "What am I doing in the Fenton home?" she questioned. Her husband moved close to her, relief in his eyes. She didn't remember! That meant she had been possessed! Then her eyes grew huge and she began to struggle in her restraints. "There was a GHOST in here!" she wailed suddenly. Jack smiled in his goofy way and Maddie just shook her head.

"You were possessed," the redhead explained, her purple eyes kind as she assisted in releasing the other redhead from her restraints. "You have been overshadowed, though we don't know how long." That didn't seem to make the woman before her more calm, if anything it seemed to freak her out more!

"T-There was a-a ghost inside me?!" she shrieked. Instead of releasing her at that point the ghost fighting redhead began to tighten the restraints, her husband moving to grab something from the other side of the room. "There WAS A GHOST INSIDE ME?!" Thurston looked at her in worry as Jack approached, his quick movement and with the aid of his wife confining the crazed redhead in a straightjacket.

"You might have have her looked at," Maddie stated calmly as they looked to him for what he needed next. He nodded. That seemed like the right choice. Pulling out his phone he made a phone call, his voice low so as not to disturb the now muttering woman. Hanging up he reached out, his hand grasping the other male's hand.

"Thank you. Thank you both for getting the demon out of her." He should point out that he was upset that they made her aware of said demon in her, but he was just glad that it was gone. The therapy that she would need to undergo would be costly, but he believed it would help. Turning to Jack he asked the male for one more favor. After inquiring about it the taller male nodded, reaching over to take the squirming and once again, yelling woman into his arms before heading upstairs. Maddie just shook her head and letting her husband know what she was doing headed toward the kitchen after following him upstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny flew low over his house, the Goth clinging to him as they headed for his window. Sam suddenly looked down, her amethyst eyes wide as the white van pulled up to the front of his house. She almost was worried until the door opened, her father exiting the house first followed by Jack, his form hunched over as the sound of yelling was heard. The halfa stopped, his form hovering over the trio as the van's doors opened and several men got out, all of them heading for Jack.

"I wonder what's going on," Danny mused. Sam smiled, her eyes watching as her mother was pulled from Jack's arms, her curses echoing around them before one of the men pulled out a needle, the point of it shining in the moon's light. "Oooookay, now I see what is happening." Ignoring the rest of the scene they entered his room, the window never moving as he phased them through. As they disappeared so did the redheaded mother of his love. The doors slammed shut and as the van drove off Thurston moved to leave.

Jack was left alone on the steps with a bemused look on his face.

"I knew she was crazy under it all."


End file.
